Cosplaying To Save The World
by RootBeerSkull
Summary: Thanks to some Legendaries' screw-up and improvisation, Lillie found herself doing Trial Challenges with a Pikachu whom she didn't mean to capture. To make it even more absurd, Pikachu has seemly impossible moves that it shouldn't be able to use.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Cosplaying To Save the World**

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary** : Thanks to some Legendaries' screw-up and improvisation, Lillie found herself doing Trial Challenges with a Pikachu whom she didn't mean to capture. To make it even more absurd, Pikachu has seemly impossible moves that it shouldn't be able to use.

 **Warning:** This is AU Pokemon.

 **Disclaimer:** Pokemon is own by Nintendo and Game Freak.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Oh shoot! Quick, improvise!**

"Care to repeat that, you space-manipulating jerk!" Diagla growled as it headbutted against a pinkish dragon, Palkia who sneered, "You heard me! You could easily fit through the door if it weren't for your wide butt spikes! Amazing, you didn't poke any of our eyes out!" At the last word, Palkia headbutted back against Diagla who gasped and what happened next was them headbutting each other, throwing insults back and forth. Just another fight between those two, who have been tasked with monitoring seemly infinite number of universes by Arceus who then went to take a nap.

Being responsible for Time and Space, it would make sense for Diagla and Palkia to be assigned to ensure that each universe has its own 'Chosen Ones', handpicked by Arceus itself. This way, the 'Chosen Ones' will prevent their respective world from collapsing to some evil organizations that seem to insist having "Team" in their name and bent on causing catastrophe by 'upsetting' other Legendaries like Mewtwo and Yveltal. Stupid hu-

Suddenly, Diagla blasted Palkia's face with Dragon Pulse as it roared, "Take that, space dinosaur!"

"Space dinosaur? SPACE DINOSAUR! I'LL SHOW YOU SPACE DINOSAUR!" Palkia's angry boomed as calling it 'space dinosaur' is the worst offense that anyone could call. Palkia's body began to glow with red gem shining. Seeing this, Diagla too began to glow in bluish color. Which isn't a good sign as their fight just escalated from petty insults and headbutting to catastrophic, titanic, destruc-

"RAWRRRR!" Palkia swing its arm to fire a slice of pinkish Space energy at Diagla.

"ARGHHHH!" Diagla fired bluish beam of Time at Palkia.

In cliched manner, both Space and Time clashed against each other with Palkia and Diagla struggling against each other to achieve dominance. Causing the Monitoring Dimension, a special dimension created by Arceus for purpose of monitoring the universes at once, to shimmered. Off course, both dragon Pokemon were too busy to pay attention to thi-

A loud shattering snapped Palkia and Diagla out of their struggle for dominance and when they turned their head to see what caused such a loud and rather unpleasant noise, their expression immediately changed from rage to horror. One of the universe monitor orbs displayed one of the Ash Ketchums being erased along with his Pikachu while humans and Pokemon on plane could be seen freaking out. Because of them freaking out, the plane suddenly dived straight down and disappeared into the water where it will not be discovered until hundred years later.

"..." Both Diagla and Palkia just stared silently at universe monitor orb, still displaying water. Couple non-existent seconds later, they proceed to freak out.

Oh shoot, Arceus will be upset once it wake up from its nap as it would mean that this Ash Ketchum-less universe will collapse into oblivion. Sure, there's infinite number of Ash Ketchum but that Arceus doesn't care as it treated each and every single Ash Ketchum as most precious possession ever since it tested the Ash Ketchums in multiple controlled environment with Diagla's and Palkia's "helps". By pretending to destroy the world and getting 'triggered' by some stupid villains and their cliche plan to rule or destroy the world.

"This is your fault! If it wer-"

"Excuse me? My fault? You are to be blam-"

Diagla and Palkia, huddling around an orb, were about to pull a classic game of blaming each other when an orb made weaker crackling noise. Which resulted both dragons to change their attitude.

"Quick! We got to fix this!" Palkia was the first to speak.

"How? We erased one of Arceus-bloody too many Ash Ketchums! We can't bring him back!"

"I know! But if we don't do something, WE'LL be erased!" Palkia snapped.

"Well, if you have some bright idea, say it! No need to snap at me!" Diagla is annoyed and scared at the same time, knowing Palkia is right. Arceus will erase them on spot for erasing a Chosen One. Off course, Arceus will erase a Chosen One-less universe as without Chosen One, the universe is worthless and untidy.

"We'll just have to think quick and improvsie-" Palkia paused when a light bulb popped on its mind, "Improvise! That's it!"

"What is it? Tell me!" Diagla demanded impatiently, only to hear the stupidest idea it ever heard, coming out of Palkia's mouth.

"You must be joking! This isn't funny! This is Arceus we're talking about! You got to be stu-!" Diagla got interrupted by Palkia who grabbed it and ran into Ash Ketchum-less orb, entering its universe.

Later...In a world now missing Ash Ketchum...

"I'm telling you, Spacey! It will not going to work!" Palkia groaned at this as Diagla who chose to remain skeptical about the chance of Palkia's plan working.

"It WILL work! We just need to make it convincing...And stop calling me Spacey, Timey!" Palkia growled to unconvinced Diagla while rubbing its nose. Curse that Time-manipulating butthead! Diagla didn't need to rammed its hoof against Palkia's nose! Currently, they are flying over the ocean to seek last location of erased Ash Ketchum's transport. Just so they could figure out where erased Ash was going prior to getting erased accidentally. Yeah, completely an accident in Palkia's and Diagla's point of view.

After a while, Diagla slowed down as it called out, "This is it...I think."

Palkia snorted, "Here? You sure?"

"Don't look at me, isn't water your secondary?"

Palkia gave Diagla a dirty look before examining the water. Thinking out loud, a Space-manipulating dragon muttered, "Ok, where could he be going..." In order for its plan to work, Palkia and Diagla must figure out the destination so they can move to next step of a stupid plan as Diagla called it.

"We know he was flying from Kanto...And we can rule out Johto and Sinnoh, by judging where we're at." Diagla helpfully spoke as it look around. Nothing but water and some random wild Pokemon swimming around, unaware that two oldest Legendaries are floating above them. Off course, they can't see them since Diagla and Palkia are invisible. After all, they don't want to be seen by stupid humans and risk a chance of Arceus getting wind of their screw-up.

"But what about Unova and Kalos? Which direction the plane was traveling? Grr...stupid monitor. Could at least show little more detail." Palkia rubbed its head. Now it thought about it, how far did erased Ash goes in his journey to be Pokemon Master? Which off course has indefinite 'end date' since Arceus set its own measure to ensure that the Ash Ketchums will continue to travel around the world and thus, keeping it tidy.

"Hmm..." Diagla nodded in agreement about Palkia's comment about monitor orb as its eyes scanned the water before noticing something in sky. A metal object traveling with trial of gas behind it. Squinting, Diagla could see the word 'Rescue' on flying metal object's side.

"Look! Humans. They must be searching for the missing plane." said four leg dragon, causing Palkia to look at direction Diagla's head gesturing. Floating above the water, Diagla and Palkia turned their head at each other and nodded. Keeping invisibility on, they will fly along with human rescue plane and hopefully they'll hear something useful. And thankfully, the humans did have useful information that provided an insight on erased Ash's progress. Except-

"Alola? Where's that at?" Palkia muttered, causing Diagla to snort and shook head before speaking, "You haven't been paying attention, have you? This universe here is one of recently created...It has Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, Orre, and many others! Which is why your so-called plan will unlikely work."

Palkia glowered at Diagla, "We can still make it work. Now we know this Ash was heading to Alola, we just need to find some Alola human that is 'Chosen One' material. Or at least, closest as possible."

"And hopefully, Alola has Pikachu." Diagla added.

"What? Why it has to be Pik-Shoot! Pikachu requirements!" Palkia groaned, why Arceus itself specifically made Pikachu as must-have for the Ash Ketchums? Why couldn't this universe be one of few exceptions? Why couldn't Ash have something that is not Pikachu? As if hearing Palkia's thought, Diagla continued to add more.

"Yeah, let's not forget that Pikachu has to be strong or at minimum, has potential to be strongest and to be able to survive a number of battle against overwhelming odds. Say...I don't know, Mewtwo, dozen Salamence, or something. So we can't just snatch the first Pikachu we see, chuck it at Alola human, and hope it'll work out. If this universe has Sun or Moon as designated Chosen One, we might have a chance to survive and not be replaced by 3,128th Diagla and Palkia."

"I...still believe the plan will work!" Seeing Diagla's look, Palkia sighed, "Let's just keep following this plane or since you know Alola, we can just fly there." Hopefully, Alola has Pikachu running around in wild. In its mind, Palkia wished this universe's Chosen One is not Ash Ketchum. Anyone but Ash Ketchum. Maybe Red, except Arceus stopped making more Chosen One Red universes because there's already infinite number of them.

Later...Now at Alola...

"You got to be kidding me." Palkia muttered as it stared at the sight before the Space-Time duo, "Alola has FOUR islands? And not a word, Timey! I don't want to hear your another 'this plan will not work', ok?" Diagla glared at Palkia at being referred as Timey again. Ignoring Diagla's glare, Palkia has thoughtful look before saying, "I got it! I look for 'Chosen One' material and you look for strong, special whatever Pikachu. And we can do something to get them in same place so Pikachu can get captured and they'll go on world-saving adventure to do Chosen One stuffs."

"Uhh no. How about I go and look for 'Chosen One' material and YOU look for strong special Pikachu." At this point, the Space-Time duo spent couple minutes of arguing back and forth about who will look for Chosen One material and who will look for-

"Know what? Forget it, YOU can look for 'Chosen One' material and I'LL look for super strong and special Pikachu!' Palkia snapped, "We'll meet at...Wherever 'Chosen One' material live or hang out, I guess." At least Palkia could blame Diagla for picking terrible 'replacement' for erased Ash Ketchum, should Arceus 'ask' for explanation.

"Good enough, I supposed." With that, both Legendary dragons turned away from each other to fly away to go on their search. Only to come back to each other after 16 hours later on Melemele Island. Hovering above a building, Diagla noticed that Palkia is holding something in its claws.

"Are you...holding Pikachu?" Diagla asked and instead of answering, Palkia opened its claws to revealed a motionless Pikachu. A said Pikachu wearing some sort of red vest and red headband. Before Diagla could say something, Palkia beat it, "Save it, Pikachu is merely unconscious. Now, did you find the 'Chosen One' material?"

Diagla merely pointed at a small group of five human children below them, at some sort of battle field with an adult in white lab coat and a hat. Across from them is a fence with some cylinder cans sitting on top of it. An adult human could be seen talking to them, possibly giving an instruction to two males and three females. Males children look nothing special with shirtless red hair boy and wide orange hair boy. Same with female group, being consisted of green hair, blue hair, and blond hair.

"Yeah, okay...That doesn't tell me which one."

"Blond one."

Palkia leaned its head forward to get better look of a blond hair girl, who's wearing big white hat and white outfit with some light blue color. Addressing Space dragon, Palkia spoke, "Ok...To be honest, she still doesn't look special to me. What make you pick her-"

"Yeah? What make you pick that ridiculous looking Pikachu?" Diagla interrupted Palkia. Now annoyed at each other, they proceed to get into another argument about how a blond hair girl qualify or not and how strong is this unconscious Pikachu and how wearing clothes does not qualify for 'special' category. How studying Pokemon doesn't make a blondie a 'Chosen One' material. How compatible blondie and Pikachu will be as a Trainer and Pokemon. How being blond doesn't always mean-

"No, YOU liste-Oh forget it! It's blondie's turn!" Diagla pointed downward.

"Huh?" Palkia look down to see that a blond hair girl is preparing to throw some blue ball with yellow lightning. Having enough of argument and now seeing how pointless the plan to replace erased Ash Ketchum, Palkia simply said "Screw it" and threw a Pikachu, who just starting to regain his conscious and found himself flying. And felt something hit his face and suddenly, the world flashed before his eyes.

Still floating above, Palkia and Diagla just stared and then at each other. Couple seconds, they spoke at the same time, "Good enough." Using their Time and Space power, they immediately disappeared with Palkia now having no hope of its plan succeeding, so it and Diagla might well enjoy the remaining existence before Arceus wake up.

Among the human children, a blond hair girl could be seen, standing still with wide eyes and her brain not registering what just happened. Across from her, a Quick Ball could be seen not moving.

* * *

Author: That's right, one of Ash Ketchums got erased by Diagla's and Palkia's squabbling. This Cosplay Pikachu here is male, thanks to flipping a coin couple times. He will be different from female Cosplay Pikachu in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire in term of outfits and moves. Lillie, Lana, and Sophocles are 10 years old while Mallow and Kiawe are 11 years old.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Cosplaying To Save the World**

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Thanks to some Legendaries' screw-up and improvisation, Lillie found herself doing Trial Challenges with a Pikachu whom she didn't mean to capture. To make it even more absurd, Pikachu has seemly impossible moves that it shouldn't be able to use.

 **Warning:** This is AU Pokemon.

 **Disclaimer:** Pokemon is own by Nintendo and Game Freak.

 **Chapter 2: Her First Pokemon**

Lillie's brain is still processing as she stood still, staring at Quick Ball along with her friends and Professor Kukui who all have their jaw opened. The silence has been there immediately after she just witnessed possibly most life-changing moment in her view. Suddenly, Professor Kukui snapped out of stupor and cleared his throat as he adjusted his shades before announcing, "Well, uh...That was unexpected, but...now you all know why it's called Quick Ball."

His voice caused a green hair girl named Mallow to shake her head before cheerfully shouting, "LILLIE CAUGHT PIKACHU! WHOO!" She jumped with her hands in the air, resulting similar reactions among children.

"Yay! Good job Lillie!" a blue hair girl named Lana cheered as she clapped her hands, smiling at Lillie who remained still.

"Yeah! Unexpected, but hey! You got Electric Pokemon like me!" said an orange hair boy named Sophocles, happy to have another 'Trainer' with Electric type Pokemon. Lillie continued to be quiet, still staring at Quick Ball.

"What they said and now you can be a Trainer like us!" said a flame hair boy named Kiawe with a slight smile on his face. Now this bought Lillie out of her silence when her ears picked up the word 'Trainer'.

"T-T-Trainer?" Lillie stammered with her eyes widened further and her knees shaking. Her? As a Trainer? Her mind raced as she began to panic internally. Trainer means Pokemon battles against other Trainers! Trainer means now she has to attend the battle aspect of Pokemon School. Trainer means touching Pokemon!

"Lillie?" Mallow's concerned voice could be heard. When Lillie didn't responds, Mallow tried again only to see Lillie's eyes rolled upward. Realizing what's going to happen next, Mallow goes, "W-wait!" But too late, Lillie fainted on the ground before anyone could move to catch her.

Around her, Mallow, Lana, and Sophocles stared at Kiawe with disapproving look as if saying "Really?" to him. Lana has her hand against her face, facepalming.

"Right...Maybe that's too soon." Kiawe sheepishly chuckled as he took a slight step back from his classmates.

"Yeah, way too soon." Mallow narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, you could've break it gently. And later." Sophocles agreed, causing Kiawe to sweatdrop. He could feel pressure of his classmates' disapproval.

Standing two feet away, Prof. Kukui adjusted his hair under a hat with amusement being visible on his face. He addressed his class as he walked toward Lillie and scooped her up, "Well, that's...the end of practice throws. Let's head back inside and continue the lesson on variety of Pokeballs. Could one of you grab Pikachu's ball? Just don't let it out. Yet."

"I'll get it." Mallow was quick to volunteer as she jogged toward where a Quick Ball at. Picking a blue Pokeball up, she glanced at Lillie being carried by a professor and back before looking up, wondering.

" _Where in the world Pikachu falling from_ _?_ _There was no plane or flying Pokemon_ _when Quick Ball hit Pikachu_ _._ " And unless her eyes playing a trick on her brain, why was Pikachu wearing clothes? A wild Pikachu to boot, since it got unexpectedly captured by Lillie.

 **Later...Inside classroom…**

" _Ugh...My head..._ " Lillie's first thought as she regained her conscious, attempting to open her eyes as she shifted her body. She could feel the softness of surface. Mattress, she deduced before wondering where is she. Going through her mind, she tried to remember why she's on bed. She must've fai-

" _Oh no! I must've missed the lesson_!" Lillie's eyes snapped open with worry on her mind as she jolted straight into sitting position. Looking around her surrounding, she could see she's on familiar bed and furniture. Off course, she's in school nurse office as her eyes scanned the medical cabinet. Still at Pokemon School, her mind said as she lifted her right hand to brush through her long blond hair that is missing white hat.

As if sensing her being awake, the door opened and Mallow was the first to enter. Upon seeing Lillie up, Mallow exclaimed, "Lillie! You're awake!" Behind her is the rest of class along with Prof. Kukui and a brown hair woman in light blue nurse garb with Pokemon School symbol on it. A said nurse told Mallow and others to step outside for a moment, so she can perform basic check-up on Lillie and ask some questions.

Which a nurse did and only took 5 minutes before telling a blond hair girl she is free to go and proceed to walk out of the room. Taking cue, Lillie's classmates and teacher reappeared as they gathered around her bed with Mallow being the first to ask, "Hey Lillie, you okay? Sorry, we couldn't break your fall."

Lillie smiled at Mallow's concern as she spoke softly, "It's fine...though my head hurt a little." Looking at the rest of her classmates and at , Lillie nervously asked, "How much did I miss?"

A professor chuckled, "Relax, you didn't miss much. We only did review on Poke, Great, and Ultra Ball. Your classmates asked me to hold on other types of Pokeballs until-" He look at his right to check the time before finishing, "Tomorrow. The school's about to end for today.

Lillie's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered and immediately, she began to apologize to Prof. Kukui profusely.

"I'm sorry, professor! I-I-I didn't m-mean-I mean, I w-w-wasn't ex-ex-"

"Whoa whoa, easy there Lillie." Prof. Kukui held his hands up with a smile as to let her know that he is not upset, knowing how Lillie feel about Pokemon and how much she's affected by the fact that she captured her first Pokemon.

"I'm not upset with you, though I was surprised. But not upset." Knowing how rich Lillie is, Prof. Kukui quickly added, "You don't need to replace Quick Ball, Lillie."

"It-it-That ball cost 1000 Pokedollars!"

"So it does, but as I said. You don't need to buy it as a replacement. But I have to say this." Prof. Kukui has a grin when he saw Lillie and others leaned forward to see what he's going to say next. Chuckling, a professor continued, "That was spectacular throw even with a Quick Ball, Lillie as you did what we will be covering tomorrow, a critical capture."

Seeing Lillie's expression, a professor became slightly serious as he held his hand before Lillie before she could say something or maybe fainting again.

"I'm going to step outside to give your friends a time with you. Ten minutes and then, I will come back in for one-to-one." Once again, an adult male smiled before exiting the room. Upon seeing him closing a door, Lillie quietly asked her classmates.

"D-did...that really h-happen?" It is as clear as sky to Mallow and others that Lillie still couldn't believe it or refusing to believe. Her voice is laced with fear at thought of her first Pokemon. Children briefly look at each other before they all nodded their head with Sophocles starting, "Well, it happened so quickly but yeah. We all saw it happening, Lillie. Like you, we were stunned to see Pikachu flying down out of uh, nowhere and directly in path of Pokeball."

Lana added, "And no one else here saw what happened or know anything about wild Pikachu being close to the school. Just us and professor."

"And principal." Kiawe pointed out as he has his usual stoic expression. No doubt professor explained the event since he's a teacher, Lillie thought as she shifted her body, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of touching Pikachu. She tilted her head downward, staring at a blanket. Mallow moved closer and gently patted her forearm, saying, "Just so you know..We still got your back."

Lillie look up to see Mallow smiling and began to feel better, but still unsure. Sensing it, Sophocles laid his hand on top of Mallow before saying, "Hey. Now you have Pikachu, we're going to double our effort to help you fight your fear."

"Yeah and I have an idea on how...Well, we all have our own idea to help you." said Lana as she placed her hand on top of Sophocles. Lillie blinked as she watched Kiawe got closer and placed his hand to join a group of hands.

"She's right. And we know you can do this...Err, sorry for being blunt about you becoming a Trainer." Lillie and others became amused at the sight of Kiawe smiling sheepishly.

"But really, you should've seen his expression. It was kind of hilarious." Sophocles said with a grin, causing Kiawe to look confused.

"Huh?"

Lana giggled, "I think his jaw was the closest to the ground."

"He-hey!" Kiawe groaned comically, "Don't believe them, Lillie. My jaw was definitely not that low. If we're going at this, I say Mallow's was the lowest."

"Say what?!" Mallow glared at him, almost pouting. For couple seconds, the room was quiet until Lillie began to giggle, resulting her friends to break into laughing. Atmosphere began to lighten up as Lillie felt better that people she have known ever since her first day of attending Pokemon School still supporting her. She placed her hand on top of Kiawe, signaling that she still want to fight and conquer her fear of touching Pokemon.

Now she thought about it, her mood instantly changed back to timid as she stammered out a question, "W-where is Pikachu?"

 **20 minutes later…**

Lillie could be seen sitting in backseat of limo, quietly staring at her hands that are resting on her laps and her hat back on her head. Thinking about what her friends said and what kinds of ideas they have with some make sense while others just purely absurd or insane in her opinion, but she didn't tell them that. Then, she thought about what Prof. Kukui said when he came back and explained what's going to happen after telling her friends to head home.

Her one-to-one conversation with Prof. Kukui was little more serious than one with her friends as he has explained the importance of first Pokemon or a starter as generally referred by people internationally along with the process of obtaining Trainer permit and later, Trainer license after certain amount of time.

Professor also gave her a brief summary of Alola laws on unusual circumstance regarding to capturing a wild Pokemon and how they apply to her. After listening to him about the laws and processes, Lillie knew she is basically stuck with Pikachu. Not that she is against Pikachu or having it as her first Pokemon, though she internally admitted that while Pikachu is cute, it wasn't her top five choices as a first Pokemon once her fear goes away.

" _Hopefully_." Lillie's mind said.

Thinking about getting Trainer's permit caused her eyes to shift to her white bag that is sitting right next to her. Specifically a Quick Ball containing Pikachu, whom Mallow and Sophocles claimed that it was wearing some sort of clothes. Before she could think more about Pikachu, a limo driver spoke, "Are you okay, miss?"

"Hu-what?" Lillie look up at a mirror that has a reflection of her driver looking at her. Knowing him since she was 3 years old, she could see a concern in her driver's eyes.

"My apology, miss. It just that you've been quiet right after you got into a limo. Is everything going okay at school?"

Smiling, Lillie shook her head, "No no, it's fine. Everything going well at school. Thank you for asking." She could see her driver nodding with his eyes off a mirror to focus on driving. Almost a minute later, Lillie found herself exiting a limo through a door opened by a limo driver. She held a bag under hand as she watched an old man in maroon jacket and a monocle over his left eye came out to greet her.

"Welcome back, young miss. How's your school?" Hobbes politely asked. Whom she has known for long time as he has been serving her as a caretaker after her mother began to stay at her work.

" _No, not the time to be negative._ " Lillie thought as she shook her head before answering, "It went um..well." And that she has been thinking about her future and her friends. About conquering her fear, stopping it controlling her life. She closed her eyes to breathe in and out to gather herself.

" _I can do this_ " She thought. She could still hear her friends' and Prof. Kukui's voice in her mind. All voicing their support for her.

"Young miss?" Hobbes sound puzzled as he watched a young girl opening her eyes to reveal determination and in unexpectedly firm tone, Lillie made a request.

"Could you..help me with r-researching Pikachu?"

Hobbes briefly showed a surprise before pushing it off his face and clearing his throat, "Off course, young miss. Perhaps after eating a dinner?"

"That sound good." Lillie beamed, though in nervous manner as she walked.

" _So, it is true._ _She did captured a Pokemon_ _._ " Hobbes mused about a phone call he received earlier from Professor Kukui. Being Lillie's butler for long time since she was born and watching her grow, he easily read her expression and knew Prof. Kukui's words to be true. He followed young miss to enter a mansion as he continued to muse, " _That is rather unexpected, but perhaps it will aid young miss in her goal._ _Perhaps..._ "

 **Meanwhile…somewhere on beach…**

"Whew, that was something." Prof. Kukui muttered as he entered his home after walking from Pokemon School, only to be greeted by a Rockruff who came charging toward him and jumped. Chuckling, he reached out his hands to catch a Rock-type puppy.

"Hey lil buddy." Looking around, he shook his head as he spotted a mess that Rockruff made while he was at work, "I see you've been productive."

"Arf arf!" Rockruff barked happily, nodding. His blue eyes staring at a human, who chuckled again as he set him down on the floor.

"Well, that's to be expected. What you say I order for delivery?"

"Arf!" Rockruff nodded up and down.

"Cool. Ah, man. What a day."

"Arf? Warf?"

"Let's just say I know who to give that thing."

"Arr arf?"

"Yup, the thing I've been working on. And I have no doubt he'll be pleased to help too."

"Arf arf!"

"Okay okay, let me grab a phone and make an order. And then, I can resume working on it and calling him to get ready."

"Rrawrf!"

"Sure, but only for 10 minutes. Still have work tomorrow. Not Friday yet, buddy."

 **Later…**

Prof. Kukui could be seen sitting on a couch, eating ramen noodles as he and Rockruff watched today news on TV. As he eat, he listened to what a woman saying with a caption displaying below her, flashing "A PLANE FROM KANTO GONE MISSING OVER THE SEA!"

"The authority from Kanto and Alola will continue to cooperate in effort to search for missing plane that disappeared without a trace-"

Prof. Kukui sighed as he doesn't like listening bad news and who could blame him? Nobody like bad news. Definitely not families and friends of plane passengers that said to include children. Slowly lifting a fork, he ate another round of noodles with TV still going on about the missing plane from Kanto and changed the scene to a man in dark blue suit, standing behind a podium.

"-of now, the travel between Kanto and Alola will have to be temporarily halted-"

Prof. Kukui shook his head and with a frown, he reached out for a remote and changed a channel. It wouldn't do Rockruff any good since it is still a puppy. Growing, but still a puppy.

 **Somewhere in Kanto…**

A blue hair male human sighed as he just turned off TV. Looking at his female companion and a Meowth, he could see that they shared similar feeling. It seems their trip to Alola will be delayed for couple weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Cosplaying To Save the World**

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Thanks to some Legendaries' screw-up and improvisation, Lillie found herself doing Trial Challenges with a Pikachu whom she didn't mean to capture. To make it even more absurd, Pikachu has seemly impossible moves that it shouldn't be able to use.

 **Warning:** This is AU Pokemon.

 **Disclaimer:** Pokemon is own by Nintendo and Game Freak.

 **Chapter 3: Pika-Impression**

* * *

 **In bedroom…**

A brown hair maid walked into a spacious bedroom with her hands folded together in front of her as she made her way to a curtain that is blocking sunlight. Reaching there, she firmly grabbed it and split it open to suddenly make entire room bright.

"...Unn..." Lillie drowsily pulled up a blanket over over her face to block sunlight.

"It is time to get up for school, miss." said a maid as she walked to one of Lillie's wardrobes to pull out one of Lillie's white dresses, white stockings, and other white articles of clothing. Which is what Lillie wear every single day like majority of people around the world wearing same clothes. With clothes in her hands, a maid walked to Lillie's bathroom and set them on white pristine counter. Off course, the bathroom is all grand and white with marble floor.

When a maid walked back into a bedroom, she shook her head as her eyes caught a sight of a book. Pokemon encyclopedia, by judging familiar looking cover. For maid, it means Lillie must've stayed up little late than she should, studying Pokemon. A common occurrence as Lillie tends to be studious and known to enjoy studying Pokemon, despite her fear of touching Pokemon.

Fortunately, Lillie has an alarm clock set to ring at three different times with 10 minutes between and it will ring right now.

 _BRRRRRINNNNZZ! BRRRRRINNNZZ! BRR-THCK!_

Lillie's hand pounced on an alarm clock to stop it as she groggily shifted into sitting position, stretching with her back arching backward.

"Good morning, lady."

"Good..morning." Lillie's eyes still halfway open as she stared at a book she has been reading last night.

" _On...On..PIKACHU!_ " Lillie's mind screamed and immediately, she look at her desk where she has been what Hobbes called a baby step toward helping her to get over her fear. By making physical contact with Quick Ball's blue and yellow surface under Hobbes's eyes and encouragement. So far, she barely held it for 2 seconds before quickly setting it back on desk. Again, a baby step as Hobbes said.

Now she thought about it, she has yet to officially meet Pikachu for three reasons: her fear, her uncertainty about Pikachu's reaction, and she want her friends to be with her. Not that she's doubting Hobbes's ability but just that she rather have her friends to witness her first 'official' meeting with a Pikachu. Though it doesn't stop her from feeling guilty as she couldn't imagine anything pleasant about being in a Pokeball.

" _Especially when you g_ _o_ _t caught by it out of nowhere_ _while falling down from sky_." Lillie thought. Off course, once she get to scho-oh no! She has an appointment with Prof. Kukui and the principal for her Trainer's permit as the first thing in morning! With amazing burst of speed that maid thought Lillie was using Quick Attack as she watched a girl dashing straight into bathroom and popped out of it within 8 minutes. Rather short as she usually spend 20 minutes to do her routine in bathroom.

Now dressed in her trademark clothes including her shoes, Lillie ran toward her desk where her bag and hat are at and grabbed them to put them on her. When she look at a Quick Ball, she briefly hesitated with her hand being few inches away from it.

" _I can do this. I'm touching a Pokeball, not Pokemon. I'm touching a Poke_ -"

 _SWOSH!_

As if possessing a speed of dirty Rattata snatching a slice of cheesecake from cafe, Lillie snatched Quick Ball before hurrying out of bedroom and putting it into her bag at the same time. Leaving a slightly bewildered maid along in a bedroom. Seeing Lillie gone, a maid simply shrugged and proceed to clean the room.

Upon reaching to down stair, she could see Hobbes already prepared a breakfast for her. A stack of two delicious looking waffles with butter and maple syrup with sweet aroma comi-

Lillie was so in hurry that she unknowingly prevented a sentence from completing itself by zoom-walking to a chair and dived into a top waffle with her fork. Though she tried to eat politely.

"Ahem..Ah, young miss. You may want to slow down to reduce a risk of choking." Hobbes warned Lillie, causing her cheeks to redden before she swallow a bit of waffle. Now eating at reasonable pace, Lillie managed to finish her breakfast within reasonable amount of time and told a butler to give her appreciation to the chefs in kitchen.

With Hobbes following her, Lillie fast-walked her way out to where a limo could be seen waiting. When Hobbes opened a door for her to get in, Lillie smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Hobbes."

"Please, do have a wonderful day at school, young miss. You and your partner."

After getting into a limo and putting on seat belt with her bag being a foot away from her, she mentally repeated what Hobbes said about Pikachu being her partner.

" _Partner..._ " Despite her fear, Lillie hoped she and Pikachu will get along.

 **Later...Now at Pokemon School…**

"Are you ready, Lillie?" Prof. Kukui asked Lillie, who's currently panting after quickly walking up the stair. Being 20 minutes early, there was barely any student when she navigated through the hallways.

"I'm r-ready, professor." Lillie answered as she adjusted her bag strap on her shoulder, gripping it. Staring at a door that lead straight into Principal Oak, a blond hair girl took a huge breath and held it in for too long that Prof. Kukui chuckled before he reminded her.

"You can breathe out now, Lillie. Try to relax, it won't take too long."

Lillie exhaled and nervously said, "S-sorry, professor. It's just that...Yesterday happened so quickly."

" _As quick as Quick Ball._ " Prof. Kukui thought as he nodded in understanding manner, "Understandable. C'mon on, let's get you a permit." He hovered his hand an inch from a doorknob and grasped it to open it, revealing an office with a tan skin old man in Alolan shirt staring out the window. Doing an impression of Exploud, by judging the shape of his hair.

" _Oak and his habit..._ " Prof. Kukui shook his head. But again, he has habit of adding Pokemon attacks in his speech so this is not weird. It seems Principal Oak didn't hear his visitors' entrance as he's too busy doing Pokemon impression, leaving the visitors to stand around awkwardly and patiently.

And patience immediately disappeared into nothingness as if sensing an urgent need to progress, Prof. Kukui coughed before announcing, "Good morning principal." Causing Oak to suddenly jump.

"Ack!" Seeing Prof. Kukui smiling with amusement and Lillie nervously greeted him, "Good morning principal. Alola."

Gathering himself, Oak returned greeting as he fixed his hair and took a seat behind his desk, "Good timing, professor and young Lillie. Why don't you take a seat and we'll see where this GO-lduck." At the last word, Oak's face formed an impression of Golduck.

" _Err..._ " Lillie sweatdropped but she complied, taking a seat with a bag on her laps while Oak opened one of his desk drawers to pull out a rather intimidating looking brownish yellow folder and placed it on the desk. Opening it, Oak began, "Alright, let's Scyther through this. I believe you have the papers, young Lillie?"

"Yes, let's me get them out." Lillie's hand used Dig into her bag, moving it around before pulling out a stack of couple paper forms with her guardian's signature and handed them to Oak who accepted and look through. Content, he set them down.

"Magmarlous!" He slid Lillie's papers inside a thick folder, feeding it and dumped it back into drawer before beckoning Lillie to turn left. Confused, Lillie turned to her left only to see a flash.

 _CLICK!_

Rubbing her eyes, Lillie could see Prof. Kukui holding a camera that printed out a small photo of her which he handed it to Oak, who seem to pull out a large stamp out of nowhere and Machoke'd it against a small card. He slid a card into a plastic case along with Lillie's picture before handling it to Lillie.

"Here you go, all yours."

"Huh?" Lillie's eyes finally done blinking, "That's...it?"

Oak nodded, "That's it. Everything's all good, plus professor Raichu good recommendation which speed up the process pretty quickly."

"Quicker than Extremespeed if I say so myself." Prof. Kukui added, "Go ahead, Lillie. It's your now."

Still not Bayleefing that she didn't have to do paperwork (as if they'll make a 10 years old kid go through boring process, right), Lillie slowly moved her hand at pace that would put Vigoroth to sleep. Many things flashed on her mind about what's going to happen afterward, ranging from going long perilous hopeless adventure to possibly getting shock by angry Pik-

Nope, this won't do, Lillie thought, she has to stop thinking negatively. But still…

"I have a..permit now..I can't believe it." Lillie murmured.

"Oh you better believe it, Lillie. I did said it won't take long." smiled before checking a time, "Well, principal. Do you have anything you want to say?"

"Indeed...young Lillie..." Oak's voice immediately changed to serious that caught Lillie's attention. Look like principal has something important to say. And by Arceus's toot, he indeed has something serious to say as he stood up and turned around to look out his window with his hands behind his back.

"I know you are still trying to get over your fear, young Lillie. But I want to say this. As with many others in this school, the path is not linear to you. Instead, you have many paths lie before you to take and explore without having to stick to one thing. Battling, performing, recreation, doing Island Challenges, pet, companion, protection, and many different things...There is one thing that I cannot stress this enough and being smart girl you are, I know you remember the speech I gave on every first day of school year..."

"Pokemon is a big responsibility..." Lillie muttered softly, causing Oak to nodded as he continued, "Rightly so. With Pokemon, you have potential to be anything and to do anything you could dream of. But only if you raise and care your Pokemon and that Pikachu is now your responsibility. With it, you can even go further beyond your potential."

Oak sighed before going on as he continued to stare out a window, "I have no doubt you heard this from your friend and everybody else, but I am going to join them. You can do it and...Lillie…?"

"Yes, principal…?" Lillie watched an old man turned around and with professor, they spoke the same thing at same time, "Welcome to the world of Pokemon."

 **Later...Now in classroom…**

"Whoo! You finally have permit, Lillie!" Mallow cheered loudly into Lillie's ear as she and others gathered around Lillie as if they're Sharpedo surrounding a Luvdisc, all saying their congratulation. Off course, around them is a group of Pokemon that belong to classmates, consisted of Bounsweet, Togedemaru, Poppolio, and Turtonator

Few seconds later, Lana asked Lillie, "Say...you have Pikachu with you, right?"

"Y-yes..." Lillie answered.

"Have you let him out yet?" Kiawe inquired.

"Not yet...Want to wait for you all to see..."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's meet him!" Sophocles excitedly clapped his hands. With everybody voicing their agreement, Lillie look at a professor, who spoke, "I too would like to meet him. Plus, we can spare some minutes for small session of introduction."

"W-well...Let's meet Pikachu..." Lillie's hand went into her bag and pulled out a Quick Ball for everyone to see-

Having no patience for a sentence to describe the anticipation of Lillie's teacher and classmates along with curiosity of Pokemon, a Quick Ball suddenly popped open with white light enveloping entire classroom, rudely blinding everybody for brief moment before they could hear the sound of loud blasting firework followed by unfamiliar sound.

"PIKA PIKA-AA!"

"Huh?" everybody rubbed their eyes before spotting a Pikachu, standing on a desk, dressed like some martial artist with-

 _ **KANG!**_

A red headband could be seen around Pikachu's head from bird's view.

 _ **KWANG!**_

Two red wristbands, one on Pikachu's left arm and other on right from right side camera view.

 _ **KANG!**_

A red sleeveless vest on Pikachu's body with yellow fur arms crossing with camera centering on his chest.

 _ **KWANG!**_

For some bizarre and non-existent reason, everybody could see Pikachu from several different angle as if in video game despite not moving from their spot which shouldn't be possible without bending reality. Seeing that humans and Pokemon are blinking, possibly in awe, Pikachu gave a smirk and flicked his nose before suddenly shifting into combat stance, fiercely yelling, "CHAAA KAAA!" with his fist pointing at them, followed by the sound of invisible gong.

Hearing warrior cry coming out of strange Pikachu's mouth and gong that is nowhere in sight, everybody jumped few feet in air with Lillie being the highest. Before anyone could comprehend what's going on, Pikachu proceed to carry out the most epic introduction (in his opinion) with the sight going around him as if in video game with scene somehow changing to waves crashing against a cliff, occupied by Pikachu.

"Piii ka pika pika kaka cha aa pii cha kaa chaa pii kaa!" Pikachu performed several quick jabs at air before doing roundkick with his face being zoomed closer. Pikachu's eyes instantly lit up fire as if being unable to hold back passion, Pikachu let out another warrior cry that caused everybody to jump again as he goes on in 'I'm serious in cool way' style.

"Bii pii cha ka chaa aa pii bii kaa! CHAA!" Pikachu raised his fist in air before mashing it against a completely visible imaginary Midnight Lycanroc with both eyes being X shape followed by impossibly realistic explosion. Pikachu punched a completely visible imaginary Bisharp that suddenly collapsed through the floor, followed by impossibly realistic explosion. Before anyone could even think, Pikachu continued to 'talk' as he punched random Pokemon left and right out of nowhere with absurd amount of Explosions that screamed action movie.

Once again, Pikachu displayed a lack of concern for what is reality by shifting a scene to giant blazing sun in vacuum space with Pikachu riding on blazing hot meteor from the sun toward Lillie and others who all are somehow floating. Within next second, Pikachu rudely let out another battle cry that a scene changed back to classroom with everybody but Pikachu suddenly fell on the floor.

But atlas, Pikachu still have more thing to say. Even though nobody, saved for Pokemon, could understand him, never mind how cool and serious he sounded.

"Bii kaa kaa chaa PII KAA KAA CHAA chaa kii pii **CHUUUUU**!" Pikachu screamed with the might of his lungs with both arms in air, jumping. At the same time, a massive boiling volcano showed up behind and immediately erupted with large volume of lava through the sky. A seemly epic scene didn't last enough as everybody found themselves back in classroom in plain old reality with Pikachu no longer jumping, but still have his fists in air. And thus, allowing everybody to comprehend what just happened.

" _Whoa..._ " Mallow thought as she stared incredulously at Pikachu, " _He sound so cool...except we have no idea what he was saying_." Plus there's no way Pikachu did all those action movie scenes, right? Her mind must've play some realistic scenes when Pikachu came out of Quick Ball.

" _How is he doing this? Was it my imagination or he somehow bended reality?_ " Lana wondered as she remembered hearing and even touching water in beginning of Pikachu. But there is no water in classroom and everybody including herself look dry. It must've been her mind, Lana rationed. Though it felt little too realistic.

" _Just like video game character...He must be...some sort of cosplay..._ " Sophocles look at Pikachu with awed expression followed by bewilderment, " _Wait a minute...I can't be the only one who_ _experience all_ _this, right?_ " Looking at others, his mind asked again, " _...Right?_ " Maybe he'll conduct an experiment just to make sure.

" _Such passion...such fierceness..._ _such seriousness_ _...I can feel it...it torched my heart...I hope my Turtonator and I can be that fierce._ " Kiawe was so touched by Pikachu's strong impression of ancient warrior in ancient Alola history that he didn't bother to question whether Pikachu did reality-alternating stuff or not.

" _Okay...that was cool and all, but...this.._ _this_ _is an affront to the study about Pikachu..._ _No way people going to believe this._ " Prof. Kukui thought, feeling awed, inspired, impressed, and insulted all at same time. Plus, there's no way he could see Pikachu in different angles when he has been standing in front of him for whole time.

"…..." Lillie's mind has nothing but blankness as she stared disbelieving at Pikachu, who later lowered his arms down since he is puzzled by the humans' reactions with Pokemon mirroring theirs. Looking at how a blond hair female looking at him, Pikachu scratched the side of his side and simply said, "Chu?"

 _THUD!_

Lillie has fainted with spiraling signs replacing her eyes.

* * *

 **Author:** Well, what do you guys think? Sorry for horrible Pokemon puns with Oak. Yup, Pikachu pulled anime-like introduction. Just so you all know, this still take place before first episode of Pokemon Sun and Moon anime in term of timeline. And that I may not do all the episodes as some may not happen since Ash Ketchum is not in this story.


End file.
